warframefandomcom-20200222-history
WARFRAME Wiki:Article Policy
If there are new things being introduced in the game, then new pages have to be created. Before creating a new page, editors must make sure that there are no existing page on the same subject already to prevent page duplication. There are cases that more than one article on the same subject that are published simultaneously, causing page duplication. Currently this issue cannot be prevented. If editors encounter this issue, please be polite and consider merging the contents into one article. Editors should maintain the content as detailed, accurate, formal and unbiased as possible, and there are things that should not be made into a page: *'Blog Material': Personal opinions, page solely for tips and tricks etc. are for blogs. *'Clan Pages': Advertising article of a clan should belong into the author's userpage, see below for more details. *'Speculations': Unless it is well sited and documented, speculations should be avoided. *'Easter Eggs, Bugs': Easter Eggs do not contribute to the canon storyline of the game--they are considered blog materials. Specific bugs that do not relate to the function of Warframe (including but not limited to, map glitches, tileset bugs, etc,) can be listed in their respective pages, but otherwise need to be reported on the Warframe website instead. *'Unreleased Content': Avoid making pages about unreleased content as their titles are subjected to change, since the names of that specific content are not guaranteed to remain the same upon release. Pages with conjecture will be looked into and cleaned up accordingly. Some in-game observations can be added to pages, but please state so clearly by adding next to the text or to the section. Other players can test it by themselves later and confirm the statement with proof. *'Third Party Content': Articles must not advertise any third party websites or products. These pages will be considered spam, deleted or moderated under strict regulations. *'Any page with irrelevant or vulgar content': They will be removed and the author possibly banned. However, editors are free to create pages under their username: , for testing syntax, drafting edits, clan page or build guides. Creating a New Page To create a new page, navigate to the "Contribute" button at the top right corner of any page, and click "Add a Page". The title must directly reflect the content of the page using a simple and formal format. For example, the Strun Wraith has the page Strun Wraith, notice the page title has the initials capitalize and the words correctly spaced. The same format applies to all articles in the Wiki. Some articles require a namespace, such as categories, user pages (build guides, test pages) and templates. To insert a namespace, simply type Category:title for categories, User:username/title for user pages, and Template:title for templates. Namespace should only be used when really necessary. Subpages can be used when the content is directly associated with the root page, such as a tab of the root page or a sub division of a template. Subpages can be added by simply typing the following format: root_title/subpage_title. After selecting a title, select Blank Page as the layout used in pages of this Wikia does not match the default layout. Then edit in Source Mode to edit with full flexibility. For information on how to style a page on a certain topic, please refer to the Page Styling section in the Styling Guide. Categories After publishing the new page, categories should be added for better overall organization in the Wiki. To add a category, there are several methods: #by simply typing Category:categorytitle in Source Mode #by navigating to the Category box on the right in Visual Mode, and typing the appropriate category name. #by adding a category to the "Category Bar" at the bottom of the published page. To delete a category, editors can delete the appropriate source code, or navigate to the Category box on the right in Visual Mode and delete the category name by clicking the Trash icon. Articles should be added to existing categories. Editors must make sure the category name is typed correctly before saving. Unless really necessary, new categories can be created by simply typing a new category name. But in most cases, this Wiki already consist all needed categories, therefore new category creation should be avoided. Maintenance Templates Some new pages are bounded to be incomplete, or even inappropriate. These templates serve as public service announcements and should be used on pages that requires readers or Administrators attention. For example: Inappropriate, duplicate and irrelevant content shall be Marked for Deletion; Incomplete content shall be marked as Article Stub or UpdateMe; Articles with bad formatting or grammar shall be marked for CleanUp, etc. All these templates are listed in the main article. Renaming Articles Articles have to be renamed to compensate changes in the game or incorrect namespace placement. Since this operation will cause serious consequence if not done correctly, this feature must not be used before consulting an Administrator. Unless, however, if a new user personal page is placed in an incorrect namespace, which is quite typical with Category:Clan List and Category:User Builds. (i.e. editors forgot to put "User:" before the page title.) Editors can move the page by renaming it with the correct namespace. To move the page to the correct namespace simply go to the Rename page by clicking the drop down menu next to the "Edit" button, then change the page's namespace with the drop down menu next to the title input box. 'Make sure to uncheck "Leave a redirect" ' before completing the process. Refining Editors are encouraged to consult the Styling Guide for methods in using Source Mode, styling an article or anything that are not covered in this article.